The Sayian Autobot
by Miko'sMyMuse
Summary: Miko was born on the planet Vegeta to Bardock and Gine, most believed females to always be weaker, sadly for the generalization she screwed that up. ...I seriously suck TT TT


Chapter 1

(A/N: I wrote this a few months ago while I was still just getting into the flow of writing this, while trying to figure out at a style...my writing gets better as the chapters progress so I hope you guys can hold out and ignore my sadly bit Mary-sueness in this first chapter.)

"For the astounding number of planets purged within the allotted time, you may claim any planet of your own choice, now choose my cute little monkey." Freeza relayed to my bowed figure near his floating throne with a entertained chuckle.  
"I am honored to have been able to compete in this game of yours Lord Freeza." I said with well rehearsed adoration in my voice. Of course I would win the lizard's silly little competition, I had great motivation to win, being able to keep my little brother from being discovered by the sadistic lizard with an ego nearly as large as Prince Vegeta's definitely motivated me. Looking up with my well rehearsed mask firmly in place I looked up at Freeza with a cute childish expression. "If it pleases you Lord Freeza, I would enjoy having the little backwater marble in the MilkyWay Galaxy known as Earth. I do not wish to take a planet that honestly would sell for good credits, safer that way too." I ended with a cute little innocent poke at my face and a giggle.  
Freeza looked over at me with a slightly bewildered expression that quickly morphed into a wide slightly predatory grin, quickly filling the chamber with loud amused laughter. "You are the only Sayian who has ever amused me so thouroghly! You really are the black sheep amongst your own kind for you are the only one who knows their place in my army." Chuckling with unconcealed amusement, the lizard's features softened slightly, "isn't that the planet you were "stranded on" for three months ten years ago...hmm well it's of no consiquence the planet is yours my obedient little monkey." Taking that as my cue to bow and leave I began to depart, but before i could Freeza cleared his throat. "Oh and before I forget..." He threw a badge to me, "Captain Ginyu has requested that you be added to his team, but since you always handle most worlds alone, you are not required to go on every mission with the ginyu force. Now go prepare for departure I will give you a little over a year once you arrive on your planet to enjoy yourself."  
I suppressed a groan at that, though I was friendly with the ginyu force being on their team while an "honor" filled me with a queasy feeling knowing I would have to learn their stupid poses and dances. Not letting this show I smiled sweetly up at the lizard, bowed once more and made my way towards my chambers.  
"How did it go little sister, did Freeza keep his word for once?" Nodding once, I made a motion, and he quickly fell into step with me. "I know you have this all planned out sissy, but are you sure it is wise to leave the prince in the dark?" Looking up at my brother I shot him a look that said I was absolutely sure I didn't want to let the prince in on my plan. We continued walking down the corridors finally reaching my room so as to gain some privacy.  
"Raddu I'm sure I don't want to involve the prince, his pride would put everything I have achieved at risk. Plus his highness seriously needs to get over the fact that I am and will always be more powerful than him, can't wait for him to learn that I wear multiple limiters to force my ki down...someone needs to have a camera ready." Raddu looked at me and sighed.  
"I know it's annoying but I'm glad you gave me a ki limiter, it's allowed me to push my limits." He smiled down at me with classic lopsided smirk.  
"That does remind me, in all honesty I need to adjust your limiter, it's been great for you to push your limits, but at this point we are going to need you to have a bit more power." Putting his hand on my shoulder he stopped me turning me around towards him he looked me in the eye and sighed and gave me a quick hug.  
"Dad would be so proud of you and what you've already accomplished, I know your plan will go smoothly so long as I stay weaker and under Freeza's radar." Smiling and punching my shoulder playfully he continued. "I'll have you toy with the limiter when I see you next." I hugged him tightly, he continued, "love you Miko."

"I love you too Raddu...here help me pack my things...I don't know when I'll get to see that ugly mug of yours again." Sighing my expression slightly saddened. "...some days I think about how maybe I should have stayed on Earth to train Kakarot. By the oozaruu he was so innocent and so un-sayian like...I feel like this plan might destroy the life he's built . He's got ta'be about twenty-three standard solar cycles old now. I bet he's the spitting image of father now..." feeling something roll down my cheek I touch it and realize how weak I must look turning away from Radditz I try to hide it. Hearing a sigh and footfalls, Raddu's strong arms encircle me and a chin rests on my head.

"We are Sayians we don't cry, we do NOT show doubt, but the one thing we most certainly do expose is our Pride!" He gave me one more tight squeeze before slapping me on my back with a cocky grin on his face.  
"Thanks Raddu I needed that." I say while rubbing my back in mock soreness. Smirking up at him and wacking his back, his wince made me giggle, I motion towards all my packed things. Radditz immediately understands and picks up some of the boxes and we start walking towards my lab ship with the last of my things. Part way there Radditz began looking at me with a look that meant he was trying to hold back asking about something.  
"Raddu you look like you are about to die from morbid curiosity, what is it?" Though I think I might already know what he wants to ask.  
"Well brat, you do realize the prince will not respect your dissmissils for much longer, you are still tied to him through the late king Vegeta's arranged mating. How much longer do you think you can dissmiss his advances?" Looking at my brother I give him a withering glare knowing what he says to be true. The fact that the prince has respected my dissmissils for as long as he has is an astounding feat in of itself. Sighing I gave my brother a weary smile.  
"If he wants me so badly then he needs to realize that I will not not allow him to speak for me. Honesy he still can't get into that head of his that I'm much stronger than hi..." I shift my head so quickly that the ki blast aimed at my head goes right by where it was not even a blink before. Turning around I see the very topic of my discussion glaring daggers at me, Smirking I just wave at him and continue on my way to the hanger.  
"How dare YOU a THIRD CLASS SAYIAN speak such nonsense as being stronger than ME the PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS!?" Looking towards my brother I roll my eyes and sigh and grab my things from his arms give him a quick peck on the cheek knowing the shit Nappa will give him for that. Putting on a cutesy expression and unwinding my tail in order to make my display even more convincing I blow a kiss and wave at them.  
"Bye Gee-Gee! Bye Raddu I have to go report into my new unit before I go on my retreat." Vegeta immediately stopped stocking toward my brother and faced me with a shocked expression on his face.  
"Girl what do you mean that you are reporting into a new unit...and when has the lizard ever given us a vacation!?" I start giggling and Vegeta's expression imeadiately gets angry.  
"Oh Gee-Gee I won Lord Freeza's little contest meaning I get a planet of my choosing plus a short time to leash the population to my whims. Oh, an' Cap'n Ginyu has requested me to be put onto the Force." Seeing the utterly shocked expression on both the prince and my brother's faces I knew it was time to take my leave. "Bye Raddu! Bye Gee-Gee! See you guys around!" Quickly making my way to the Ginyu force's wing of the ship I bumped into Jeice.

"Gidday Miko haw's it going there mate? It's always is good ta see you sheila, but what ya doin' on this side of the ship?" Out of all the Ginyu force Jeice has always been my favorite he's a good guy if a bit cocky, but honestly when you live with three other Sayians with more than enough ego for an entire species, jeice's cockiness would be considered cute.

"I won Lord Freeza's little competition, and Ginyu has asked for me to be assigned to his team, so we'll often be purging planets together ." Smirking with genuine satisfaction for the first time in a while felt good. Jeice's face exploded into a shit eating grin, grabbing me by the waist he picked me up and spun me around, as he laughed with genuine excitement. His wild white hair twirled around his strawberry colored form.  
"Thet's great sheila can't wait ta' tell Burter...oh! we got ta' get the team ta'gother so we can configure yua' pose int'a our formation!"

knowing that the posing would be an inevitability I steeled my pride and went with Jeice when he started pulling me toward where the other guys would be...oh great they just had to all be in their infamous pose room, *silent shudder* coincidently working on adjusting their poses. As soon as Ginyu spotted me he told his team to fall into position. Curious I let this all unfold in front of me with a curious eye.

"Miko, daughter of Bardok you stand before us in our sanctum. Are you prepared to accept the consequences?"Ginyu asked in a barely contained voice causing Jeice coughed to cover up his chuckling. Ginyu stepped forward and pulled from his subspace a regulation Ginyu Force armor with black under armor spandex, I took a few steps forward and bowed to my waist with my right hand over my heart.  
"Captain Ginyu it would be an honor to join you and your team, I relish the chance to be part of your illustrious team. I am deeply honored by your confidence in me." -It was partly true, I did like the Ginyus' they were each standouts of their respective species and all of the members have become friends of mine. All of a sudden someone had me in a crushing hug which caused Jeice to imeadiately try and pry the behemoth known as Recoom from unknowingly crushing my ribs. Within the blink of an eye I was no longer in Recoom's crushing hug but standing on the floor with Guldo right next to me shyly smiling up at me. I giggled and blew a small peck toward the small four-eyed psychic user and giggled when he started to blush. Burter walked over to me and quickly threw me across the room and proceeded to catch me in a hug causing me to giggle at the self-proclaimed fastest man alive (A/N: oh the innuendos I could have with this one). Ginyu quickly brought his team to order and handed me the armor and spandex, pointing to a refresher. I quickly enter and changed into my armor realizing that the shoulder pads were not exactly my taste. I quickly cut the spandex so that it would not cover my legs, finally putting on my boots and my gloves I step out of the refresher. My jaw fell slack when I saw them arguing over what my pose should look like, and how to integrate it onto the team pose. Sighing I realize this is going to be a long day of poses...yipee...


End file.
